


Midas x Reader ~smut one shots~

by Cipher03



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dildos, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher03/pseuds/Cipher03
Summary: this is pretty much the dump I'll use to satisfy my needs, and even tho it is a x reader thingy I wont take requests, maybe in the future but I'll let you know, hope you'll like my dumb stories anyways.
Relationships: Midas (Fortnite)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Golden Boy ~smut~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my book of nasty smuts!, as the title says all the one shots are going to be about Midas, but for the time being I won't accept any requests, maybe I'll take some inspiration but it won't be made specifically by request, at the beginning of any chapter I'll list the warnings such as kinks or strong language so dont come at me saying "but you didnt warn me" and all of that. That being said, enjoy some nasties stories! Cya at the first chapter

~~Wassuup on my first thirsty af shot, attention, there'll be some swear words, not sure how many.  
Dom!Reader/Sub!Midas, Orgasm Delay, Chocking, Finger Sucking?,Little Of Nipples Play, Stepping, Light Bondage, and some good ol' dry humping~~

The yacht was eerily quite in the cold night, the henchmen were patrolling as usual, making sure everything was under control, the albatross were circling the boat, probably waiting for sunrise so that they could feast on the fishes, but someone else was already feasting tonight, and that woman was starving off the power she had.  
Raspy moans escaped the man's throat, the hand made gag made from his tie successfully covered the sounds from outsiders, but the ears of the attentive woman only sang from the heavenly sounds, oh she was drinking this all up, she was getting drunk and she wanted more. "Come on love, let's try again". Removing the gag, Midas coughed, the fabric was drenched with his saliva. Locking his eyes with the woman's he was once again reminded of how little he felt, her body was barely covered with the lacy she was wearing, her white and gold bra left barely nothing to the imagination. Growling he looked away, he was too prideful for this, he wasn't going to cave in just yet, but he was only lying to himself, he loved it just as much, if not more than the woman, he loved being stripped of his authority, he loved having his mind blank, not having to worry about anything, he loved to behave and being praised. The woman merely smiled, a hint of disappointment could still be seen in her eyes, but it was quickly covered up with deceitful intentions, so much that Midas audibly swallowed. Spreading her legs apart she lowered herself until she was face to face with her pet, that's what he was for her tonight. "Tsktsktsk, you naughty boy" Y/N purred, her fingers traced the patterns of Midas' tattooed neck, her gentle touch left him shivering for more, but as she said, he was being naughty. "I usually love your bratty attitude, always so prideful about your work, but...." her fingers quickly grabbed his jaw, the gentleness gone, replaced by an harsh grip, she quickly pulled his face back towards her, "I said....behave pet, behave and beg like the good boy you want to be". Midas gasped by the harsh treatment, no one even dared to talk like that to him, and if they did they always regretted it, but now?. The honey coated words of Y/N left him speechless, him? A good boy? He....he wanted to be one for her, he wanted her praises, he wanted her acknowledgment. While Midas was distracted by his own thoughts, Y/N took advantage of Midas' open mouth, she slowly traced his soft lips with her thumb, only to plunge it in his mouth. His eyes widened, and he gagged, hard, but Y/N didn't let go, she kept her pretty finger in its place. "I told you to beg, Midas, I'm not gonna ask nicely again", Midas blinked with teary eyes, swallowing down his pride he glared for the last time, and with one single nod, Y/N let him go. The man wheezed and coughed, his throat burned, but he liked it, he would never admit it, of course. Gently petting his face she smiled, "good boy, it wasnt so hard now...was it?". Hearing her praise he full on body shivered, swallowing he breathed out, "p....please". Raising an eyebrow she snickered, "really? You can do much better love".  
Flushing he glared at the floor, his ego was practically killed, 'fuck all of it'. Looking up at her he pleaded, no...whimpered begs, "please Y/N, I need it, I cant take it anymore", God he sounded like a bitch in heat, panting with his jaw hung open, "I'll behave just please, t-touch me...!" He cringed at his own voice, so high and pathetic for a man of his strength, and he stuttered, stuttered out a beg.  
The woman pondered for what felt like an eternity for the poor pet, then her lips stretched in a sickening pleased smile, "fine, I'll do it pretty boy" she slowly caressed his short hair, noticing how Midas barely suppressed a shiver. Moving down to his cheek, her thumb on his plump limps once again, dragging it down before placing two fingers on the tip of his tongue, he could taste the salty tinge of sweat, he could even smell her faint cologne, he really shouldn't be getting turned on by this, but who cares at this point?.  
"Suck, let me see how much you need it"  
He didn't need to be told twice. Closing his mouth around her digits he just....sucked, drawing her fingers deeper down his throat causing him to gag, but he just didn't care, he needed this, he wanted to let her know how good he would behave for her. He moved his tongue from her tips to the base, licking between the crevices. The taste, smell and his own arousal making him dizzy, the obscene sounds his throat was making were to say, embarrassing  
His hips started to involuntary move, seeking something to relieve the achingly hard erection straining In his tight pants, squelching noises between noisy gags weren't supposed to be as arousing as Y/N found them to be. "That's it, such a good boy you can be when you want to", God her voice was honey for the poor man, he was a fly, and he flew right into her trap, he was at her mercy, quite literally considering he was kneeling in front of her, his wrists bind together with silk behind his back.  
Midas felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, his throat was burning, he was drooling like an untamed dog, her fingers were fucking his mouth, she was using him for her own pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut at his thoughts, a drawn out moan leaving his chest, fully escaping his forcefully opened mouth. Y/N chuckled before removing her fingers, a line of saliva still attached to his mouth, "you were so good for me, so so good, I think you've earned a treat~", a breathy moans left the man's reddened, wet lips, "please" he choked out, "please touch me", she blinked....and then smiled, "I will darling, don't worry I'll take care of you". She slowly caressed his tigh with her high heeled foot, reaching the meatiest part of the leg. Midas whimpered, and scrunched up his face, his hips trying to reach her foot, only for her to retreat back, "tsk, be good now Midas, dont. Move". He nodded and settled his hips, his erection harder then ever. He shyly apologised, and with a smile on her face, she placed her foot on him again, he expected her to touch his tigh like before, but she straight on placed her heel on his crotch, the golden sole pushing against the bulge, "God!", his hips buckled slightly before stilling once again, knowing that if he moved she'd just take away his pleasure. She purred at that, applying more pressure with the tip of foot, chuckling as the man practically sobbed, she licked her lips and dragged the heel down the length of his covered cock. "You're so hard Midas, I can feel it thought my heel, are you that desperate?", the man's jaw hung open and whatever he was gonna say turned into a high pitched groan as Y/N's hand begun to open his vest, scratching her nails down his pecks, her fingers caught one of his nipples and his head dropped, he felt like he was on fire, "please I need to come, fuck! I can't-!" His head was thrown back, his face and neck were red and sweaty, his hair was loose, some strands sticking to his forehead. Call it a miracle, but at the sight Y/N felt pity for the kneeling man, stopping her foot's ministrations she gently kissed the corner of his lips, her hands never stopping their pinching and pulling of his nipples, "you are always so good for M, so so good, you have earned you're reward", she moved her lips to his fluttering eyelids, laying butterfly kisses all over his face, "you've earned it, haven't you Midas?". Midas quickly nodded, lost in the sensation of her soft kisses, "yes, please Y/N...". The woman kissed him for a few more minutes, before the foot pressed on his crotch moved again, he expected her to move it up and down like before, but the golden tip of the heel moved under his crotch, and that's where it rested. Midas blinked, not understanding what it meant, his dazed brain slow to process. Y/N noticed the confusion on his face, and chuckling she grabbed his hips, encouraging him by moving his hips down her foot, he whimpered, but his hips subconsciously followed her movements, only after grounding down a couple of times he realized what she wanted. His body went rigid, his hips froze and his mouth fell agape, his blush spread even more and he looked at the woman incredulously. She rose an eyebrow at the man, disappointed by the fact that he stopped, "you wanted to come, didn't you?, why did you stopped?", Midas closed and opened his mouth like a fish out of water, "I....yes but this is-", the woman plamed his crotch, effectively cutting him off, "you either do this or you dont get to come at all", her voice was low, stern, and the man immediately nodded, falling back into his submissive state of mind. Slouching his back, he spread his legs trying to get purchase on her foot without the use of his tied hands, and he just.....humped, grounding his hips down again letting his moans run free. Y/N merely limited herself on petting his hair, scratching her nails down his back while whispering praises with a breathy voice in his ears, "that's it, come on, you look so good like this Midas", the man let out a keen, the stimulations were both too much and not enough at the same time, he felt like he would die if he wouldn't come. His hips sped up at the need, his thighs were beginning to ache after being knelt for so long, but he didn't care, his mouth spilled whines after whines, his whole body rocking with the ministrations of his hips. He was burning with shame, his erection was leaking so much pre come, his underwear probably had a wet spot, God was he some sort of horny teenager?, he thought, he really was about to come in his pants like some kind of virgin, he closed his eyes at this, hoping that the floor would just swallow him whole, and if that wasnt embarrassing enough, Y/N looked at him like he was the most beautiful piece of art in the room, her hawks like eyes fixated on his rigged breaths, and the shallow fast thrusts of his body. He was so close, he was dancing on the edge of his orgasm, his hips were sore and his pace was starting to loose it's rhythm, just a little more!-  
"That's it, come on my foot Midas, show me how good you are" Y/N said, or rather, demanded in a gentle voice. Something snapped in him, his whole body went rigid, muscles contracting, and he finally tripped over the edge coming in his pants. His hips violently stuttered, struggling to ride out his high for as long as he could before the stimulation become too much. Y/N held him close, his body now limp, completely exhausted he leaned against her trying to catch his breath. Only after a few minutes, when Midas was calm enough did Y/N untie his hands, rubbing soothing circles in his probably aching wrists.  
"We should do this more often" Y/N chimed in after they settled in bed, and Midas only groaned, burying his face under his pillows.


	2. Feral Needs ~smut~

~~attention attention future readers! This one's gonna be nasty! Omega Verse AU, Omega!Y/N, Alpha!Midas, Swear Words, Bite? Kink, Rough Sex, Penetrating Sex, Knots, Claming Bite, A Little Bit Of Breeding Kink? (Come on its omega verse what did you expect? He also calls a slut once, so be aware)~~

'Nononono-!' The woman trembled, 'this can't be happening! Not here please', she was leaning against a metal table, her knuckles white from the strength of her grip, if she wasn't so busy panicking about her situation she'd think it would bend under her grip. Her legs trembled as she tried to stand up, only for another wave of pain and heat to hit her again, the woman grunted and her knees buckled. "God fucking damit! How could I forget it" she stood up again, a throbbing heat between her jelly like legs, she once again gripped the table, slowly moving towards the door, she still wasn't in her full heat, still able to form any kind of thoughts other then sex, but that didnt mean that she actually could think clear, the pheromones were starting to speed up her breath, her scent glad was itching and throbbing under the skin of her neck, just a couple of minutes and the gland would surely start to release it's scent. Y/N finally reached the door, with each step she took she could feel more and more of her wetness spreading in her panties, "this is the worst....I....i have to hide", opening the door she leaned against the wall, the cool bricks soothing her quickly heated skin, her hair was already starting to stick to her neck and forehead, looking around the hall she was relieved when it was empty. Placing her hands on the wall she tried, she really tried her best to quickly walk down the hall. As she approached the broom closet at the end of hall, she failed to notice the ear piece that fell on the floor, beeping with a red light with an unseen message.  
Midas was becoming more and more upset as minutes went by, his pacing back and forth making the other agents feel uneasy, his body tensing. "Where the hell is she?", he sighed out, it was ten minutes since he sent out his message to his secretary, he needed some reports from a mission but he was stuck in a meeting with his agents. It really wasn't a good day to get angry, with his rut approaching he was snappier than usual, being an alpha wasn't easy at all. "She's never late boss, I mean like....never, maybe something happened?", Skye was the first to cut through the awkard atmosphere, the other agents that sat at the table agreed. Midas' fists tightened, the gold on his arms was starting to spread, now he was getting angry, "I'll go find her myself" he begun before marching towards the exit, "you Agents have my permission to start without me", the autamitc door closed behind him, leaving no room to argue. He hurried down the corridor, the various henchmen parting like the red sea seeing their boss looking absolutely furious until Midas set his good eye on one of them, "you, come here" the henchman shuddered and quickly approached his boss, "y...yes Boss?", Midas straightened his back, making him look even more intimidating, before asking, "tell me, do you know where Agent Y/N is at the moment?", the henchman gulped, and after thinking for a few seconds he answered, "I....i think i last saw her....I-in the area of the supply closets". Midas' glare deepened even more, just what the hell was she doing so far away from the meeting room, "you're dismissed", he said darting towards the closet's hall, just some sharp turns and he'd be there.  
If some curious person would've paid more attention at the slightest of sounds, the poor woman would've been already discovered, she was panting, with some occasional whimpers here and there. Now in the middle of her heat, her pheromones were suffocating in the small confinement of the closet. All of her clothes were sticking to her body, her work jacket was forgotten on the floor, same with her shoes and socks, futile attempts to cool herself. She was leaning against the furthest wall from the closet's door. Y/N scrunched her face feeling another wave of cramps approaching, her scent glad producing even more pheromone than normal, after all the times the woman suppressed her heat with pills her body was catching up on her needs. Whimpering she gripped her stomach, the wet feeling between her legs was unbearable, maybe....maybe if she'd just step out of this closet to-'NO!nonono! I'm not doing that', snapping at her own train of thoughts the woman didn't noticed the sound of the hall's door opening in the distance, but what she did notice were the sounds of steps on the hard floor. Y/N froze, her blood run cold, her chest tightening. She could hear the footsteps walk and pause every now and then, probably checking the doors.  
Midas opened the door that led to the supply closets, the golden that normally only appears on his hands has now spread up to his elbow. Looking around he noticed the beeping ear piece. Picking it up to examine it he put to his ear. His message played and he realized that it was Y/N's ear piece. He could feel worry pooling deep in his guts, as much he denied it, he cared deeply for her, she was a very good agent, she never disappointed him nor angered him, until this day of course, finding her ear piece discarded so carelessly wasn't like her, but all he felt was in the 'work area' of feelings, nothing out of the ordinary....until a couple of weeks ago. He was beginning to crave something else, someone else, at first it was easy to conceal these thoughts, but as time went by it became so so difficult to contain himself, his inner Alpha was practically screaming at him to mate with her, to posses her, to make her his, to claim her. He shook his head trying to think of something else, he was supposed to be angry and worried not horny! He blamed his approaching rut. Walkig towards one of the door he tried to open it, only to remember that you have to use a key to open them, still he tried with also the other doors, maybe Y/N had the key. As he thought, all the doors he tried to open until then were locked, with every failed attempt to find her Midas could feel the worry in his stomach deepening, his nature to protect those close to him making an appearance. There was one door left and while Midas went to open it he froze, his body tightening every muscle possible, he must be mistaken, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply with his nose, only for it to be immediately filled with the sweetest scent he ever smelt. Feeling a growl raise from deep within his throat, Midas swallowed, he was sure now, it was the scent of an Omega in heat, but that wasn't what shocked him, he was used at smelling these kind of things, it was the fact that the smell practically screamed Y/N. Exhaling he approached the door, the scent growing stronger and stronger until he could practically taste it in his mouth, he was completely entranced with it. Placing a hand on the door he sighed, his lips turning into a sly smirk, his pupils were already starting to dilate, "I know you're in there..." he purred out, scratching his fingers down the wood of the door. Hearing the small gasp from the other side of the door made him chuckle, low and deep, "oooh sweet thing, poor you, all alone in your heat?".  
Y/N was dripping at this point, her pants showed the soiled spot throughout her panties, Midas was literally the last person she wanted to be near right now. She brought her knees closed to her chest, biting her lips trying to stifle her whimpers, God she wanted nothing more but to be close to him, baring her neck for him to claim. She squeezed her eyes at that, tears now streaming down her face from the impossible heat and pain of her body, she needed an Alpha, right now, "p-please...." her voice was hoarse. The growl the man let out felt like a punch to the stomach for Y/N, it was downright animalistic, and that just...did it for her.   
Midas was being consumed by instincts the second he heard her pretty little cries, it was his wonderful Y/N, "Ooh Omega, won't you open the door for me?". The woman gulped, beginning to feel light headed in the small closet, "I-I...I don't" groaning she placed her hands on the door, trying to think of any way of getting out of this situation other than fucking her own boss. "Come on, I know you want it", Midas was getting impatient, you could hear it in his voice. His hand grabbed the door's handle, his sweet talking was thrown out the window, "Open up Y/N, I can smell it on you....you need an Alpha". Y/N couldn't do anything other then comply, the absolute dominance in Midas' voice completely overrode any logical thoughts, she immediately clutched the handle, her hands sweaty and shaking, fumbling with it for a couple of seconds until the lock finally clicked. "That's a good Omega" he spoke in a gentle tone, opening the door he was immediately hit with the actual strength of Y/N's scent, he let out an appreciative growl. The woman was sitting on the floor, her head tucked under her arms with her legs closed to her chest, the poor thing was whimpering, "p-please Midas....Alpha...please!" Y/N sobbed out, raising her head looking at Midas with a broken expression, her whole face was flushed a dark red, her lips puffed out. Midas smiled while he knelt down to her level, caressing her heated skin like she was the most precious person in the word, "my little Y/N, all alone it must have been horrible, with the urge to mate, to be claimed, to be bred", Y/N's eyes widened at that, the pressure on her belly becoming impossibly tigh, "please please fuck me Alpha I need it!-" Y/N clawed her hands all over Midas, trying to find a solid grip while nuzzlig her face in the juncture of Midas' neck, baring her scent gland as a sign of submission. That's it, he quickly grabbed her shoulders bringing her impossibly closer, closing his mouth on her sweaty neck sucking her heated skin, the woman let out a keen, her fingers grasping his shirt. Midas slowly licked a stripe, from her collarbone to her jaw, his hand grabbed the hem of her shirt tagging it with a sense of urgency, "Off....now". Y/N hesitantly detached herself from him, basically tearing away her shirt, her bra following after. The cool breeze on her now naked skin making goosebumps spread all over her body. Midas stared at her, his erection straining in his pants harder than ever, "you're so beautiful Y/N...", she shivered, hugging her body with her arms, he was looking at her like she was a prey, and maybe she was....no she was sure she was. "Come here love" and she did, now sitting on his lap, his crotch pressed directly on her heat, she whimpered, her hips bucking a little, his hands gripped them tight, pressing them down against him, he sighed out a moan at the pressure, "aren't you eager sweet thing, don't worry your Alpha will take care of you", he traced his golden finger around her stiff nipple, while his other hand gently reached under her pants, carefully grazing her swollen clit through her panties, Y/N cried out pushing her chest out. Midas kept the circles on her clit in a steady pace, his hand gripping her right breast, pinching her nipple while his mouth worked wonders on her neck, leaving wet trials all over her skin, sometimes using his canines as well. Y/N closed her eyes leaning her head back with her mouth hung open, "please I can't take it anymore!". He laughed, "patience love", removing his hand from her pants he placed them both on her waist, gripping it tightly before grounding it down his crotch, her wetness staining his pants. Every time her hips would ground down Y/N could feel his dick pressing against her opening and clit. She blinked away her tears, a string of saliva falling down her lips, in a sudden fit of boldness she stopped her hips, crawling away from him to grip her pants, harshly opening the buttons before stepping out of them, settling back into his lap. Now that she was bare against him she could feel the heat radiating off of him, his chest rising and falling as his hands clenched and unclenched. Reaching for his buckle Y/N harshly unbluckeled it, throwing it at the rest of the clothes. Midas watched in stunned silence, just a few moments ago his little Omega was so bashful and submissive, and now her she was, think she had the reigns in this. Smirking he traced his fingers down her belly, past her navel, stopping right over where she needed him most. Y/N fought back a frustrated huff, he was always a tease, usually she loved his passive aggressive nature or his sassy attitude, but now? She wanted to smack the shit out of his smirk, but her heat screamed at her, sending a new fresh wave of cramps. She tensed and scrunched up her face, Midas noticed this, of course he did, he always does, and as always he helped in the best way he could, and right now if helping meant using his fingers on her than he would be more than happy to oblige. And so he did, the hand that once rested over her heat went down, briefly stroking her wet lips, her response was immediate, her hips stilled and her jaws fell open in silent ecstasy, suddenly feeling so empty, her hips tried to chase his fingers, and he stopped his ministrations, "be good Y/N....", she huffed, clearly frustrated but she stilled her hips anyway, her hands playing with his tie or occasionally tracing his neck. His fingers went down again, barely touching her enlarged clit before pushing his thumb against it, lazily circling patterns as two of his cold, golden fingers glided towards her soacked entrance, barely pushing the tips inside before plunging them in knuckles deep. Y/N felt like screaming, finally feeling something filling her up, but this wasn't enough, her body craved to be filled by something else, "Midas please!- more!" Her throat was sore with all the begging she was doing, but her chest was filled with relief and satisfaction as Midas growled, taking his fingers out of her bringing them down to open his pants, just enough to let his erection spring forth, the shaft was red and throbbing, wet with the smeared precum that leaked during his teasing. Y/N purred at the realization, seeing him as affected as she was made her only hungrier for what was about to come. She gently placed her fingers on the base, tightening them ever so slightly before pumping them up and down, her thump playing with the tip, smearing the bead of cum down the length. Midas let out a growlish moan, chasing her hands with his hips, "Look who's needy now" even though her voice was breathless Midas could still hear the satisfaction in her voice, and so he shot her a glare, wrapping one arm around her waist before pulling her closer, their chests touching. He brought their foreheads together, his lips barely touching as he whispered, "I think that's enough little Omega~", and with that he clashed their mouths together, their hot breaths mingling and their tounges clashing together for dominance. And he won, it was obvious to be honest, and his tongue immediately plunged itself into her mouth, pushing against hers for a moment before he gently nipped her bottom lip, enough to make her moan. He grabbed her waist with both hands this time, and with a quick movement he spun her around, her back now facing him, he placed his palm between her shoulders blades manhandling her so that she was in a reverse cowgirl kind of position, with his other hand he grabbed his erection stroking it a couple of times before he ran the tip between her dripping folds, the woman cried out, her knees already trembling, "p-please....please put it in I can't take it anymore!". That's all it took to convince him, growling he held her hips with both hands, slowly inserting the tip before snapping his hips into her, filling her up with a single thrust, her wetness acting as a natural lubricant. Y/N gasped, her back arching in a silent scream, the pleasure was overwhelming, going from being empty to being so stuffed made her head spin. Midas groaned at the feeling of her wet and hot hole swallowing him up so good, blinking away his daze he started to piston his hips against hers, barely giving her time to register what was happening, it felt too good, her hole was struggling to accommodate the stretch, feeling a little pain that was immediately overrode by the pleasure. Y/N craned back her head, moans running freely out of her mouth, her brain couldn't even comprehend what she was saying anymore, it was just a mushed up succession of pleases and curses, with the occasional whimpers of Midas' name. Midas was struggling too, his hips moving as if they had a mind of their own, his whole body demanding more of her heat. He sat up, leaning against the door before he wrapped his hands around her torso, brining her towards him holding her close, his sweaty chest sticking to her arched back. His head fell on the juncture of her neck, mouthing the skin between his lips, occasionally giving little nips, never hard enough to draw blood, but still being sufficient for Y/N to buck her hips with a small whimper leaving her lips. Kissing her nape he mumbled against her skin, "want to mark you little Omega, want to make you mine", the woman cried out raising her hips, while he just let out a growl brining them down again, grinding her against his crotch as his thrusts slowed down, "you want that don't you?", his voice was raspy, tickling her ear as he spoke, "you want to be claimed by me, you want to feel my knot?" Y/N nodded vigorously, "yes please! P-please I want to! I-", at this point she was just spitting out whatever her mind would tell her, too caught up in the moment to think about the consequences that would actually come by being claimed by her boss. She placed her hands against the slippery wall, arching her back even more as she panted, his thrusts were slow now, bringing his length out so that only the tip would still be in, only to slowly bring it back in, making sure that her walls could feel the push and stretch of his dick filling her up, he could feel her walls constricting around him when he'd pull back. Biting his lips he kissed her nape, scratching his nails down her back. Y/N was fidgeting, as much as she enjoyed the slow but steady pace of his hips, she needed him to be faster, rougher, "Midas! Faster God-!", and with a chuckle he grabbed her hair yanking her head back as he snapped his hips against hers effectively shutting her up, "aren't you a little slut? You need my knot so bad?" She nodded, too preoccupied on slamming her hips back into his thrusts to speak. Narrowing his eyes he wrapped his hand around her throat, not squeezing, "I asked you a question Y/N", oh he wanted to hear her. Baring her teeth she barked out a response, "Yes! Yes I do I need your knot!, I need your bite!". Midas shivered, he loved to hear her beg, sneaking his hand down her stomach he found her clit, quickly rubbing it in circles, his hips picking up speed until they were pistoning into her, his knot was swelling, his breath getting rigged, he let out a breathy moan.   
Y/N felt like she was goning to burst, all of her blood rushing down between her legs, the continued pulse of his dick, the heat, his bites, it was all too much. "Alpha! Midas I'm.....I'm gonna cum-!", her knees buckled she was lucky Midas was holding her, the ground wouldn't have been a pleasant feeling. "Is that so?" His voice was hoarse, his pace struggling to keep up, hi muscles were sore, but at least he was as close as well, "you said you needed my knot?" A nod was the woman's only response, "then take it", before she could process what he meant by that she was quickly being hugged by him, his teeth biting where her scent gland is, effectively claiming her, his hips buckled harshly a couple of times until they stilled, his knot swelling up completely, locking them together. Y/N's eyes widened at the cool feeling of his cum coating her walls, her eyes closed tightly and she spasmed, moaning lowly, cumming herself.  
Blinking she opened her eyes slowly adjusting at the....darkness? Wait, looking down she noticed the arms wrapped around her naked body, hold on. "Oh, you're finally awake?", her eyes widened, everything that happened coming back to her, groaning he leaned against Midas, as the man laughed, before kissing the bite mark on her shoulder, "this is gonna be so awkward..."


	3. Show Me What You Hide ~smut~

~~OK OK SO, It's finally here! We finally get to peg Mr Boss Man, this one's gonna be soft tho, Praise Kink, Soft Sex, Dom!Reader, Sub!Midas, and sweet Aftercare, the most important thing (my Switch ass is gonna thrive with this one)~~

The man gasped, his eyes snapping shut as his hands balled into fists, his back arching beautifully as his sweat covered body shined from the light passing though the window. He let out a string of moans, or mumbled curses, he didn't know anymore.  
Sleek fingers caressed his tensed back, nails slightly scratching his shoulders as the woman placed opened mouth kisses down his spine, "You're doing so good Midas", he just let out a sigh at the praise, his body relaxing and flexing under her ministrations.  
The lube covering her fingers was cold, but oddly soothing on his hot body. "I...I think I'm ready" he whispered, she was preparing him for almost ten minutes now, even if he denied being anxious about the whole deal, the woman knew better, the way his face would scrunch everytime her hands would go near his bottom hadn't gone unnoticed.   
Her skilled fingers stopped, her mouth turning into a smirk, "Are you sure love?", her right hand softly grabbed his right ass cheek, palming it. Midas' whole body shuddered, his breath picking up again, this time with excitement for what was about to come, "Yes....please". Y/N chuckled at the need in his voice, "Ok love, but I want to make sure that I won't hurt you", Midas saw her hand reaching out to the lube out of the corner of his good eye, he would never admit it but he was glad that Y/N was being patient with him, making sure to throughly prepare him in fear of hurting him, the kind gestures made him feel fuzzy, an unknown feeling bubbling in his chest, his blush flushed redder than ever, she always knew how to fluster him, It was nice, having someone looking out for him for once. He snapped back after he heard the lube popping open, Y/N squeezed a generous amount of lube into her hand, coating her fingers before she positioned herself on his thighs, her right hand went back on his back, softly rubbing circles, was she trying to soothe him? Midas wasn't sure anymore, her lubed finger skimmed briefly over his hole, before applying a bit of pressure, her right hands never stopped massaging his muscles. He tensed a bit, before Y/N leaned towards him, kissing his cheek, then his nose, then his fluttering eyelids. With every kiss her finger went deeper into him, until it reached the knuckle. It wasn't.... bad per say, it didn't hurt as much as he thought, it was just weird, but at the same time, everytime he would flex his muscles around her finger, he could feel a spark of pleasure shooting up his spine, it made his toes curl, a low moan escaping his mouth. Y/N paused, her face relaxing into a calm smile, "I take it that you like it?", she coyly teased him, Midas' neck flushed red, his mouth snapping shut, "D-don't Ah....don't tease me", that won't do, Y/N quickly hooked the finger inside of him, his eyes shot open, a grunt of surprise escaping his sealed lips. Oh that was....that was good. "Midas, don't close your mouth, I want to hear you love", her hand caressed back his sweaty hair, before placing a kiss on his forehead. Midas shuddered, too stubborn to give up his pride so easily, the woman huffed, the smirk still present, "fine, have it your way then", Midas was confused, Y/N sat up, now hunching on her feet, before she slowly started to pull her finger out.   
Midas breathed out a keen, his pleasure dissipating, out of reflex he clenched his muscles, his body trying to keep her in, "N-no! Please I'll....I'll do anything ah, just please...give me more", her finger stopped, half way out, "Good boy Midas", Y/N mumbled in his ear, before her finger went in again, a little rougher than last time, his breath hitched a little, not expecting her to just....thrust it back in, and then it was going out again, and before he knew it the finger picked up a steady peace, a mix of rough and hard push, just perfect for Midas' hips apparently, as they were trying to buck up everytime Y/N would withdraw it. "More...Y/N come on I can take it!", so that's how he's gonna play. Y/N grabbed his hips, perhaps with more force than she needed, effectively stopping them, "tsk tsk, you really think you get to order me around? When you have my finger in your ass?", a rougher trust made him keen in delight, before her hand grabbed his jaw, craning his head back as she softly nipped his neck, "Tell me my love, who's fucking you right now?", His breath hitched, her voice a low hum in his ear, gulping he bit his lip, "y...you are", her hand only tighten it's grip in his jaw, "What was that? Couldn't hear you darling", damn her and her sweet teasing, "You are!, you're the one fucking me Y/N!", he shouted out, already fed up by her teasing, her tongue slowly licked a stripe up his sweaty neck, "That's right, tonight you belong to me", everything went still for a moment, even the finger inside of him, a complaint was about to claw it's way out from his throat when a surprised moan took it's place, the feel of the extra stretch of her second finger joining the first took him off guard, but aside from the shock he also noticed how smoother it went in, his body now more used to the feeling.  
When it finally reached the knuckle like the first one Midas had to close his eyes in bliss, his head lulling back into the pillow, it felt so much better with two, the pressure from the digits pressing the right spots, if it felt this good with only two fingers Midas could only immagine what he might feel with the actual strap.  
Y/N quickly adjusted her hand, before slowly withdrawing her fingers, picking up a faster peace, basking with pride as the man under her gasped, withered and moaned with the pleasure she was giving him. Y/N purred at the power she had over the mighty boss of the Agency, "Look at you Midas, we should've done this much sooner", for the woman's surprise, Midas actually nodded, his glossy eyes locking into hers from over his shoulder, he was throughly fucked up, lips parted, blush burning on his cheeks and shoulders heaving with his ragged breaths, "more....please".  
Y/N shuddered, her eyes widening a little, before a purr clawed it's way from her throat, "Of course Midas", leaning over him once again she kissed his shoulder, the pace of her fingers picking up speed, "Just hang a little more love".  
Midas scrunched his face, her fingers felt amazing, but there was something....missing, his hips shifted a little, her fingers brushed against something. Midas suddenly tensed, his back arching beautifully as his mouth fell open with a strained shriek. What the fuck.  
Everything froze, an awkward silence filling the once loud room.  
Y/N blinked, a surprised look on her face, while the man under her was wishing with all his might to die on the spot, his blush reached his chest and shoulders, his face burying in the soft pillows in shame, ok he was cute, but his embarrassment didn't stop the curios woman, it just fed her need to make this powerful man come undone, so she tentatively grinded her fingers on the same spot once again.  
His reaction didn't disappoint.  
Midas snapped his head back, a moan ripping it's way out of his mouth, his eyes held confusion and slight fear of not knowing whatever the fuck was happening to him, but it was shadowed by the pure pleasure he was feeling, gulping he licked his lips, a habit he picked up when I felt shy or nervous, "M-more, please Y/N...I can't take it I....I n-need you", the only response he got was her hot mouth mouthing his spine, kissing and biting as she followed it's curve.  
The heat in his lower stomach was getting unbearable, he knew that he would come if Y/N kept on touching....whatever was causing him so much pleasure, and at the thought of coming without experiencing the actual strap left a bitter taste of disappointment in his mouth.  
Midas has never been a patient man, and that would not change tonight, even if Y/N absolutely loved teasing him, she also knew that he would certainly be disappointed in her if she was to let him come without a taste of the real deal, given the fact that she was the one who suggested trying this whole thing.  
Kissing his back for the last time Y/N straightened up, thrusting her fingers for the last couple of times before she slowly slid them out, Midas only huffed, he felt empty, but that would change very soon, in fact, the woman's hands were already working on securing the strap's harnesses on her hips, "You've been good love, and now tell me, tell me what you want Midas" her hands grabbed his ass cheeks, with a gentle yet strong hold, massaging them and pulling them apart. Midas gasped, even if the strapped dildo wasn't touching them yet, he could feel his walls clenching, eager to be finally filled like he desired. His mouth spilled everything before he could even think of what to say, "you, I want you Y/N, I want you to fuck me please!" His voice wivering as he stuttered out pleases like it was a mantra, and like a god, Y/N answered his prayers, her hand slammed itself besides his head, while the other pulled one of his cheeks, the tip of the strap barely pushing against his stretched hole before she applied more strength, his muscles subconsciously tensed, before the hand that was previously on the side of his head slowly pet his hair, threading her fingers through his locks, "It's ok Midas, relax", he took deep breaths, his muscles unclenching, and before they knew it, the tip breached his ring of muscles.  
Midas sharply inhaled, sure it's not like Y/N didn't prepare him, but her fingers were far thinner than the actual thing, but to be honest it didn't exactly hurt, he just felt.....stretched a little beyond comfort, but this was exactly what he wanted.   
Y/N stilled, hearing his sharp intake of air, before he opened his eye, looking at her from his pillows, the golden honey of the eye was obscured by the fully dilated iris, "keep going.....please", his voice was raw, if not growlish, and smirking, Y/N complied, she adjusted her hands, both now grasping his hips in a steady grip, before she started to push forward again, inch by inch the strap entered, with each passing seconds Y/N felt less and less resistance from Midas' body, before finally, her hips rested neatly against his. Oh, oh. Midas felt much fuller than he thought, the stretch of the strap's shape made his muscles clench, shots of electricity running up his spine, he absolutely and undoubtedly loved this. He felt like he was on fire, pleasure and desperation pooling deep in his guts, his breaths turning into short gasps, moans getting more frequent as his body adjusted further, he almost felt overwhelmed, but then, before he could even focus, Y/N was already moving, her hands still gripping his hips as she ever so slowly brought it out, making sure that the man underneath her could feel the grind of the strap's weight on his walls.  
His moans were downright pitiful if he had to be honest with himself, Y/N had literally just started to move, not even thrust, she was being gentle, knowing that even if Midas was drugged on the pleasure she was giving him, it would only take one wrong step to hurt him, and she'd do that only if he were to ask her with his pretty whiny voice, maybe another time.  
A particular high pitched moan broke Y/N out of her thoughts, Midas was starting to buck his hips after hers in a desperate act to get her to move faster, and judging by his face he didn't even noticed his erotic movements, eyes screw shut, brows furrowed and lips caught between his teeth as strained moans escaped every once in a while, "Faster...please just...ah..j-just move please!-", he was even prettier when he begged, absolutely adorable.  
Y/N kissed his shoulder blades, but she complied nonetheless, only after getting Midas to beg a little more though, she placed her hands next to his head, her thighs clenching and then she just started to thrust, slowly and soft at first, giving him a more than nice taste of what he'll feel, and then she finally started to use her strength, everytime their skin would collide a wet smack would follow, accompanied by Midas' beautiful sounds.  
If heaven existed Midaz was sure to be living it, his groans felt foreign for his ears, but by God he wasnt going to stop them, it felt too good, and if Y/N's thrusts weren't enough, the force of them was starting to rock his body with their strength, making his now very erected dick rub against his silk sheets, his stomach's muscles were starting to tense once more, the heat travelling deep down between his legs.  
"Y-Y/N i-" a sharp thurst cut him off, a sob wrecking through him, "I'm gonna come.....". That seemed to catch the woman's attention, her hips coming to an alt, much to the man's displeasure, "you're close love? But we just started", her fake mocking voice made him sigh in annoyance, his orgasm was starting to disappear, but then his eyes widened, the strap left his body, her arms wrapped around his torso pulling him up towards her, before she squeezed herself underneath him, now laying between his parted legs with her back probed against the pillows.  
This was....highly embarrassing for Midas, he felt exposed, vulnerable even, her gaze wasn't even shy, her eyes racking all over his body, starting from his knelt legs, his tensed thighs, and then lingering long enough on his erection for him to shudder with new found shame, she could see everything like this. That was probably her plan from the very beginning, she was just waiting for him to finally dance on the edge of his orgasm so that she could feast off of everything he was trying to hide, and Midas found himself not caring, her face held an accomplished expression, her eyes challenging him, and gulping he took it. Placing one hand on her stomach for support, the other went down taking the base of the strap in his palm, the plastic was slick from the lube, sucking in through his teeth Midas adjusted his position, his hips lowering a little to give him better access, and just as he was to slide down he smirked, the hand wrapped around the strap twitched as golden tendrils engulfed the plastic.  
Y/N's eyebrows rose, not expecting Midas to use his power for something like this, and the she laughed, resting her hands on his hips, Midas chuckled along with her, before a twitch of his dick reminded of more important urges his body needed.  
He once again gripped the now solid golden strap, before he finally, oh finally, lowered himself on the dildo, the drag of it's girth making him once again moan before his skin touched hers.  
He stilled, breathing uneven, he felt much fuller, the tip of the strap was pushed directly against his spot, he felt dizzy, his vision hazy and placing both of his hands against her abdomen he just..... bounced on her, slowly at first, testing the new sensation of the direct stimulation, his hips weren't exactly used to the movements he was doing, used on being to one being rode.  
He was sloppy at first, his hips stuttering, Y/N took notice of this, and using the man's concentration she slowly bent her knees, planting her feet down, her hands gripping his waist tighter, and tentatively she begun to thrust up to him, following the moves of his body.  
He gasped, blunt nails scraping her soft flesh, and before they knew it they felt into a soft yet decisive rhythm.  
It wasn't fast and rough, it wasn't bites, bruises and strong, you couldn't call this sex, this was love making, and Midas felt himself craving this gentleness in his life. He blinked away his tears, as he opened his eyes, he felt incredibly hot, and the sight under him wasn't helping; Y/N was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, her brows furrowed in concentration as her muscles contracted and relaxed with every thrust. He was in trance, he didn't even realized he was leaning in until their lips brushed. It was soft, unexpected and shy, but not unwelcomed, it was their first kiss since it all started, their gazes locked, and Midas was amused watching a soft blush appearing on her sweaty face.  
A rough thrust made him chocke on his saliva before he moaned through strained teeth, her moments were getting sharper, stronger but not rougher. A hand wrapped around his dick, grip soft and he sobbed, his muscles felt tight in his lower abdomen, an intense heat steadily pulsing and spreading in his crotch, his orgasm approaching faster than before.  
His head leaned forward, body following, his hips grew restless, now desperate to feel his orgasm, "P-please I....Y/N I'm gonna come aH!" His voice was raw, a little scratchy from all the noises he was making. Y/N nodded, too preoccupied in observing his body's reaction to answer with her voice. The hand that was once only resting on his dick started to slowly pump it, thumb circling the tip everytime she would come up, "Come Midas, let me see you making a mess of yourself".  
And just like that he came, vocal cords straining on a throaty scream, his back arched, his muscles tensing all at once, even the gold on his arms spread a little, tendrils reaching his shoulder, then he slumped, his forehead resting on her collar bones.  
Y/N huffed, feeling his body weight squishing her a little, but she didn't dare move him, even if the feeling of his cum now drying on her stomach made her cringe. Midas panted for a few minutes, before he shifted his hips, shivering as he felt the strap leave his body. He was tired, he only didn't think this....activity would drain him this much. He shifted a little, falling on his side before he tucked his head under her chin brining her closer, "I...I understand now why you want to cuddle everytime we have sex", Y/N burst out laughing, hands running through Midas' hair, "Well, you finally got to experience it love!", Midas only nodded, feeling rather sleepy, they could wash later, now all that matter to Midas was being here with her, and with a smile on his lips, he fell asleep listening to her laugh.


	4. Drunk With The Need To Posses ~smut~ #1

~~Jealous Sex, Rough? Sex, only at the start cause he a angry boi, but it turns soft, He fingers you, OH also at the start a little bit of Harassment but nothing much~~

'Stupid, stupid, stupid...!', Y/N thought slamming her room's door behind her, the slam echoing in the empty halls. Sniffing, she roughly wiped her tears off with her gloves, staining them. 'How could I even think that he would like me!'. The woman slowly let herself slide down the door, the fancy white dress she wore now dirty with her mascara dipped tears. She really was a fool, wasnt she?, she's one of the newest addition to the Agency, picked for her skills as a fast sharp shooter and sniper aim, she honestly didn't know how it happened, one day she just....realized how wonderful her Boss was, Midas, the mastermind with a golden touch, since she realised what her feelings were, she was always trying to make herself be seen by him, always trying to one up herself with others and win, but nothing, everything was useless, she even tried to put on some makeup and act a little more girly like, but still nothing, he never acknowledged her. Tonight was the last straw, she tied herself up nicely, with the help of Maya and Skye, she wore a nice white dress with a leg cut, and some golden Roses' patterns on the end of the skirt, and what did Midas do? Said to her face in the coldest of tones, that she was being inappropriate. Her sobs could be heard from the hall, but hopefully no one would be there, not like she cared anyway. "God...dammit", sitting up she threw herself on the bed closing her eyes, hoping to fall asleep so she could blame all of this on the alcohol. 'It was useless, all of this, I just hope to-' KNOC KNOCK KNOCK.  
Groaning she shot up, quickly walking to the door opening it up roughly, "what is it?". Dan stood there with his fist up in the air stunned for a few seconds, then he coughed and straighten his suit up, "hey..Y/N, you ok?" Oh hes sweet, no wait hes propaly pitying her cause he heard her, glaring with new found anger she responded, "I dont really need your pity Dan", blinking he looked confused, "what? No, I just wanted to ask you if would like to dance, since....you know, it's a party ehe....", blushing he looked away. Cute. "O-oh....hm, I'm not really in the mood to dance in a big...crowd". Smiling he looked back at her, "then, how about we just talk, as friends since we haven't really had the time for that.... on missions". Y/N pondered for a moment, she was still sad and angry at herself, but maybe this could help her cope with her broken heart "sure what the hell" grabbing his hand they walked back into the ballroom. Laughter and classical musical filled the air, followed by the smell of the various foods placed all over in a symmetrical way. Smiling she inhaled deeply, hearing her stomach grumbling she softly laughed, "can we eat something first? I am....really hungry", still giggling she looked at him beaming with new found happiness, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. "Of course! I'm hungry too to being honest", and with that they begun to descend the stairs, laughing as her her arm went under his.   
Walking to the nearest table, they grabbed some pastries before Dan decided to tell her some of his crazy 'adventures', as he likes to call them. "And then he said, "what, you egg? And he stabbed him!" Dan said wheezing, at that Y/N barked out a laugh almost choking on her drink, "my God Dan, I really should do more missions with you! HAHAH" patting his back, they kept on laughing, unaware of the golden man watching them with a glare and a knuckle-white grip on his glass.  
~Midas p.o.v~  
Why did he felt such....anger watching those....two getting along so well, watching her laughing and smiling and joking with that...man. Exhaling sharply he straightened his white suit, he was just being ridiculous, or maybe he was used to her being like that with only him, always smiling just at him, always trying to makes jokes just at him, always laughing just with him. Tightening his fist, he turned again to observe those two only for his glass to break. That, poor excuse of a man was whispering something in her ear, but that wasnt what broke him, no no, it was the blush and shock that was spreading across her soft face. He watched frozen with seething anger as the other man turned his Y/N around, that's right....his Y/N. Snapping back he stuttered towards them, his golden eye fixated on the man's hands holding Y/N's hips. 'Oh that's it's', he thought, turning the glass shards into gold involuntary.  
~Y/N p.o.v~  
'Oh God did he really say that, wait....hes holding my hips-"D-Dan wait, what....are you doing...?", his only response was a smirk, "I asked you out for a date baby", her stomach turned, as she began to sweat, panic bubbling in her stomach, he was just a friend for her, "s-sorry Dan but I....dont want that",she breathlessly replied,"Oh come on, just one, and if it doesn't work out I wont bother you again", his hand was travelling up his arm, 'nonono-'. "Excuse me you poor excuse of a person, she said no", a golden hand grabbed Dan's hand, yanking him away from Y/N. Dan turned sharply, glaring at the person, ready to yell at them for interrupting him, only to choke on his own saliva, once he realized who the person was. "B-boss! I-" grabbing him by the collar he pulled Dan face to face, practically barking out his words, "Shut it, agent Dan, go before I change my mind and I turn you into one of my statues", letting him go, he glared at him all the way as Dan hurriedly walked away, leaving Y/N and Midas alone.  
Then silence fell, the agent and the boss only stared at each other, anger still visible in the boss's golden eye, while the woman's only had fear and confusion. Gulping Y/N opened and closed her mouth, not sure on what happened. "M-Midas wha-" her sentence was cut short as Midas gripped her arm, beginning to walk away and up the stairs, away from everyone. Yelping Y/N stuttered a little on her feet, the heels catching in her dress, "Midas!, w-what!-" gripping her arm tighter Midas whispered sternly, "you're coming with me, that's an order Y/N". Y/N nodded, in a strange and perverted way, hearing him talk like that really....did it to her, but she was more preoccupied on why he was so....angry? Was it because of the dress? He did say that it was inappropriate. "Midas i-....if it was for the dress I'm....I'm sorry ok?, I'll stop, b-bothering you and I'll stay out of your way ok-", chocking out a gasp she found herself being throw into a wall, her arms held by his golden ones, his grip tight enough to let her know that he wouldn't let her go until he was finished. Midas stared her down with merciless eyes as his breath hitched now and then, oh was angry angry, fucking calm down horny brain.   
Inhaling sharply, Midas begun, "do you have....any, idea of how angry I was", his grip tighten, his hands slowly drifting from her arms, to her neck, just to end up settling on her hips, his form hovering over hers, "watching that...filthy man touching you all over?, whispering in your ears? Watching you whenever you were distracted with lustful gazes?" His voice slowly rose making her recoil back, the dress that was touched by his hands started to flicker gold. "Midas please! what is going on!-GH" her eyes widened, breath stuck in her throat, firm lips were pressed against hers, she barely had time to snap back before his lips started to move.   
You couldn't possibly call it a kiss, it was all teeth and biting from him, with the occasional soft licks to sooth her, while she was just moans and grunts. Her eyes closed, still in shocked by how fast things were going, she began to respond, trying to keep up with his faster peace, then he not so gently nibbled her lower lips, making her yelp in slight pain, taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth, caressing hers and lavishing every surface of her wet cavern.  
Y/N let out a low and drawn out moan at that, the feeling of his tongue making her toes curl, while Midas merely growled as he saprated their mouths, a line of saliva still connected between them. Y/N opened her dazed eyes, her pupils dilated. Gulping she struggled to speak, still not completely sure on what the hell just happened, "I-I...Midas what...", he just placed their foreheads together, staring deep into her eyes he breathed out, Y/N had to strain her ears to understand him, "Let me have you".  
Wait  
Did she hear him right?  
Does he mean what she thinks he means?.  
Midas was amused, to say at least, watching with a smirk as Y/N's whole face begun to turn red, her lips parting as realization hit her. Y/N just stared, honestly what else could she do? This kind of scenario only happened when she'd let her imaginations run free, but she was also so, so confused, thirty minutes ago he was telling her she was being indecent and now he's asking to have sex after dragging her away from-. The woman gasped, if reality wasn't a thing you could've seen a lightbulb appearing on her head. Midas was jealous, he came to 'rescue' her from Dan because he couldn't stand another man being near her.   
Midas observed Y/N, an eyebrow raising as her once shocked expression turned mischievous, "Oh Midas I don't know~", her voice was low, the words too drawn out for Midas' liking, she was up to something. Her fingers placed themselves on his suit, mindlessly playing with the buttons, "Dan also asked me to have fun with him".  
Oh, oh no she did not.  
Midas growled, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest, his jealousy pooling back in his guts. Y/N played 'innocently' with her hair as she gestured with her other hand, "I mean, he seemed pretty infatuated with me, he even asked me out on a date, maybe I'll give him a ch-" a hand place itself on her mouth, shutting her up as her eyes widened. Midas placed his whole body against her, his knee pushing between her legs, lightly resting on her clothed center. Y/N could see his anger and lust in his eye, the molten gold colour was now a black pool, "I....will make you forget that filthy man", his voice was low, husky even, you could just call it a growl. She tried to close her legs, feeling her walls clenching with arousal, but his knee only pushed harder into her, she had to fight back a moan. "You'll forget his name once I'm finished with you darling", he purred out, his fingers playing with the dress's zipper, pulling it down slowly. Y/N shivered, the chilly hair hitting her now bare back. The hand that once kept her mouth shut was now making his way down her form, his fingers delicately dancing from her collar bones, down her ribcage, until it arrived on her bare legs, fingers slightly irking up the dress that already exposed her leg up her hips.  
Midas leaned closer, letting his breath tease Y/N's sensitive neck before he dived in. Tongue and teeth licked and bit her neck, dragging his canines down her throat, drinking in every little noise, moan or groan she'd let out.  
Y/N already felt dizzy, the sensation of his mouth's ministration mixed with his leg snuggly pressing against her left her in a daze. A bite on her shoulder made her keen in pain and pleasure, followed by his tongue soothing the reddening mark. Midas smirked, the desire to take her right here surging through his body, the need to feel her cry in pleasure of what he'd do to her, the feeling of her walls clenching down on him as he'd thrust into her pressing her down with his body, it was making him go feral, his jealousy only fuelling these thoughts he tried for so long to keep a secret. He pulled back from her neck to observe his work, she was now adorned with bite marks and hickeys, just like he wanted, then his eyes moved up to her face, and he felt his lips stretching up, her eyes were closed, teeth between her lips as her neck was slightly bent right, a blush colouring her cheeks, she looked like a painting, the most beautiful painting Midas had ever seen, and like a good artist, it was time for him to study her.  
He gripped her hips, and grinded his knee into her clothed center, taking pleasure at the way Y/N gasped as her hands balled his suit into fists, but he could care less about that. He kept the grind of his knee steady, pushing not too strong or fast, and soon enough Y/N's started to chase him everytime he'd pull back. He let her do her own things for a while, until he noticed the sweat rolling down her neck, her thighs clenching and her wetness starting to stain his pants, and then in a flash he removed his entire body from her.  
Y/N yelped as she fell forward, catching herself before she could actually hit the floor, she whipped her head up, glaring at Midas who only held an accomplished face in return, "What the fuck Midas!", she huffed with a breathless voice, annoyed by the fact that she no longer felt the pleasure of his knee, she was so close.  
Midas merely lifted an eyebrow up, unimpressed, "What? You thought you'd get to come? After being a naughty girl?" He tsked as he stepped closer again, taking notice on how Y/N's body shivered after being called a naughty girl, new fantasies flashing in his mind at the new information, and he had to fight back the urge to call her that once more with all his might, perhaps he'll get the chance next time.  
He gripped her arms once more, and softly spun her around, her front now facing the wall. He kept one hand pressed between her shoulder blades, a reminder for her that he was the one in control tonight, while the other irked the dress over her ass. He felt his eyes narrow at what he found, she was wearing gold and white lacy panties, with matching stockings. She was going to be the death of him.   
"You were planning this weren't you?" His hot breath tickled her ear, his hand grabbing one of her asscheeks, before he lightly spanked her, "Naughty, naughty, girl..."  
He practically purred at the moan she let out, her head lowering itself against the wall. "Please Midas, please I need you" her mouth started to spit out begs, her hands bracing her against the wall as her hips raised against his crotch in a desperate attempt to feel something, "I'm sorry I've been bad but please I need your-", he stopped herself from finishing the sentence, the little pride she had left fighting to keep some sort of dignity, but apparently Midas was having none of that.  
His hand came crashing down again, the slap a little rougher, and Y/N's whole body jolted, before her hips rose up again, "Tsk tsk Y/N, I must admit I love your begging, really I do, but I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me" he teased her, as his fingers played with her lacy panties.  
His fingers gingerly stroked her still clothed pussy, smirking as he felt the wetness soaking through her panties, basking at the breathless moan she let out, hips trembling.  
Y/N struggled to gather her thoughts, sparks of electricity shot all over her body everytime his fingers would touch her clit. Another slap brought her out of her trance, and gulping she spoke, "P-please I.....I need you inside of me please! Ah!", her breath got stuck in her throat as two of his fingers plunged in without warning. He wasn't nice, he wasn't merciful with her, this wasn't a reward, this was a punishment.   
His fingers were rough, two inside of her, twisting and prodding her walls, while the pad of his thumb was pushing against her clit, and her moans ran free. It was the perfect balance between pain and pleasure, she felt dizzy. His blunt golden fingers were cold on her warm skin, his body pressing her against the wall, trapping her with his weight while the other hand rested around her throat, not squeezing. His teeth nibbled her lobe and her knees buckled, hips hastily chasing his fingers, and just as she was to finally trip on her orgasm he brought them out, chuckling at Y/N's frustrated sobs.   
"God fucking dammit Midas!-"  
Turning around to glare at him she gasped. He was already staring at her, his tongue tasting the cum left on them. Fuck him and his teasing.   
"If you're going to come" his hands raised her, making her wrap her legs around his waist, "you're going to come only when I'll let you", and whatever resistance Y/N had left completely vanished, if she wasn't so horny she might've said 'yes daddy'.


	5. Call Me Your Master ~smut prompt~

SO uh.....I was listening to Call me your master and my brain went in absolute dom mode, so here a short prompt of Midas getting his shit absolutely wrecked by the big guns, AKA THE S T R A P. ~Dom!Reader, Sub!Midas, Pegging, Bondage and Hard Fucking~

His wrists were beginning to become sore, the ropes circling his body tight on his flushed skin. His body was covered with a sheet of sweat, some drops catching on his furrowed brows, others sliding down along his arched back's spine. It was the most wonderful sight someone could see. His moans and sobs wrecked through him, forcing their way out of his body everytime her hips would clash with his, the stretch of his hole a wonderful reminder of the strap forcing it's way inside of him.  
"P-please! Please master I'll be good!" His voice was hoarse, an incomprehensible mumble of slurred pleases. It was maybe the third or fourth time the woman denied his peak, and he was desperate, but the woman only chuckled at him, wiping away his tears as she picked up her punishing pace once again, purring at Midas's broken sobs. One of her hands slid against his back, gripping his neck loosely, pushing his face further down the soft pillows, while the other had a knuckles white grip on his hip, it would surely leave an imprint, a reminder for the next days of how Y/N used him as her personal toy, and Midas felt himself get even more aroused, fuck. "Master God please aH! Please I'll be good, please I-I need to-" Her grip around his neck tighten a little, just enough to cut him off, before the hand on his hip circled his torso, suddenly pulling his back flush against hers. He could feel her still clothed body now, his wrist pressing against her stomach. Her face inched closer, her hot breath teasing his ear, "You need to what pet?, if you don't tell me how can I give it to you?", her tone was almost on a mocking level, too sweet to be serious, but Midas gulped anyway, and licking his lips he tried to speak, only to keen and moan as her hips started to move again. "Hm? Were you trying to say something?" Fucking asshole.  
Midas growled, ashamed at the way Y/N was teasing him, but he swallowed his pride, knowing that Y/N wouldn't let him come until he'd tell her, "I....please, I want to come, I need to come aH! Ugh, please master please please....", he sounded pathetic to his own ears, but apparently it was enough for Y/N, as both of her hands wrapped around his torso, an appreciative hum leaving her mouth as she kissed and nipped his nape, scratching her teeth under the juncture of his neck, "I see pet, then..." her hips pounded into him without a speck of mercy, and Midas screamed, his back arching even more as he leaned his head on her shoulder, mouth hanging open as a line of saliva fell out of it, "Come Midas, let me see you come!" And he could nothing but comply, his thighs clenching and his eyes rolling back as his erection sputtered thick lines of cum. Y/N never stopped her hips, helping him ride out his orgasm for as long as she could, before she felt him fidgeting with overstimulation, and pressing her hips flush against his she stopped, gently petting his body while cooing praises, leaving kisses here and there as Midas struggled to catch his breath. They really should do this more often.

~~Sorry for any mistakes I literally wrote this in 40 minutes and its 00:41 am~~


	6. Cold Touch, Purple Hue ~smut~

~~Hey ya'll- I ain't dead, not yet, and well with the fortnite update I suddenly got the inspiration to make this little Halloween special? Whatever you wanna call it, because that new Midas is gonna make me act up-.  
Dom!Midas x Sub!Reader, Female masturbation, Slight edging and Overstimulation, Usage of a dildo, Voyeurism, Some Praises and some Dirty talk~~

"Don't stop love, keep your eyes on me"  
Whining Y/N forced her eyes to open, gaze unfocused for a few seconds, before she snapped her attention to the pale figure sitting in a chair by the end of her bed. Her tongue licked her lips, and with a sore voice she spoke, "M-Midas...please".  
Midas chuckled, his shoulders shook a little, "I told you to keep going love, you don't want to start over do you?". Crossing his legs he leaned even further on the chair, one elbow propped up and the other resting on his thigh, he was enjoying this far too much, and even if he didn't particularly showed it, the erection straining against his black trousers was all the affirmation Y/N needed. The room was barely illuminated, the only sources of light were the randomly placed candles, no windows on the walls, and that just made Y/N sweat even more, some drops of it were falling down her neck like tears, others catching in her furrowed brows, while her inner thighs glistend with a mixture of sweat and her wetness. She didn't know how long they'd been here, or how many times she had to start over, her orgasms just kept on coming, only for her to close her eyes right when she was about to burst, and that was the one thing she wasn't allowed to do. If she wanted to cum, she had to look right in his eyes as she did so. Keening out in frustration she brought her damped fingers back down on her pussy, her eyes stayed locked on his the entire process, even as her fingers' pads rapidly massaged her clit, before she used two of them to gather up her cum and slowly push them knuckle deep into her soft and overstimulated walls, she was getting desperate, her body, mind, hell even her soul needed, no, craved that orgasm she has been chasing and building up, and now she was determined to actually achieving it.  
Her digits brushed against that spongy spot, and her hips gave a sharp shake, chasing her own hand, while her face fell slack into a silent gasp, lips taking that "o" shape that Midas liked so much. Speaking of the man, his eyes fell almost close, their glowing purple colour shining through, his jaws tensing as he observed the woman in front of him, the moment her eyes locked into his he felt his restraint waver, his desire to just push her hand away to replace it with his own fingers or tongue made him growl. "That's it, that's a good girl Y/N" her moans just made him smirk, "And good girls cum when they're told to, right?" Her frantic nods made him sigh is delight, her eyes never left his, good.   
Leaning with his elbows perched on the end of the bed, he slowly crawled his way on top of her, hips and shoulders undulating like he was some kind of predator stalking his prey. Y/N groaned as he came closer, her hand slowed down, and her blush spread down her neck. "M-Midas what-" his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing it from leaving her pussy, his face leaned down until they touched foreheads.  
"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?".  
His breath was cold as he growled those words. The hand wrapped around her wrist just tighten it's hold as her big watery eyes fluttered, almost closing before she caught herself, head shaking as she muttered a soft no, hand shyly picking up her pace again. At that Midas softly groaned, she was so obedient when she wanted to. "That's right Y/N, and you're a good girl aren't you?".  
Her moans were down right sinful now, the squelching noises from between her legs resonated all over the room, "Yes!...I-I am". Midas cooed at her, his smirk only widening, "Yeah? After all the time you had to start over?", his tone took a mocking edge, that only turned into a laugh after hearing her sobs. "Prove it then", the hand holding her wrist snaked down to her clit, cold purple fingers probing and pushing until he started his merciless assault. "Fuck! Please Midas! Please please" her hips shuddered and spasmed as her whole body jerked under his ministrations, "I'll do anything, just..please!-", the knot forming in her lower abdomen was starting to get painful, threatening to burst at any second now. His eyes grew cold, the black irises fully dilated. He brought his lips closer to hers, barely touching as he whispered out, "Then cum".   
The scream that ripped itself out her throat could rival those of the shadows that patrolled the ruins. Her hand quickly moving, an attempt to drag her mind blowing orgasm for as long as she could, even if her muscles were starting to get cramped, arm screaming in protest, walls convulsing around her fingers. As his hand never slowed down his assault in her clit she sobbed, the pleasure now turning into overwhelming.....something. It was so much, too much, way too many sensations.  
"T-too much! Fuck! Midas!"  
His hand quickly moved away from between her legs, now taking it's place with the other on her cheeks, thumbs softly petting her as he laid kisses all over her face, mouth mumbling sweet nothings at every kiss.  
"You did so good Y/N" a kiss on her cheek, "Such a good girl you were for me", another between her furrowed brows, "Shh, shh shh, lemme take care of you", a last one on her nose, "Close your eyes love, rest".  
Y/N gulped down air like a fish out of water, his words slowly but steadily grounding her down on earth, and when she was conscious enough she finally registered his soft kisses, and close her eyes? She could do that.   
Purring in satisfaction and partially relief, Midas just kept on making sure he didn't push her too far, now massaging her cramped arm as he waited for her to be coherent enough to able to still give her consent. (I know I never do this, but its EXTREMELY important to make sure your partner is coherent enough to still give their consent in the middle of a play). A few minutes passed, and Y/N finally felt strong enough to open her eyes again, blinking a few times to readjust to the darkness and soft lights of the room.   
"Midas?"  
"I'm here love"  
He was now laying next to her, one of his long and slender legs draping on hers as one of his hands massaged her scalp and the other handed her a glass of water, "Drink darling". Shyly taking the offered water she quickly gulped it down, only now noticing how dry her throat was, 'that's what you get for screaming like a dying chicken girl'. Scoffing at her own thoughts she hummed a thank you before she hoisted herself up on her elbows, and Midas followed suit, kneeling in front of her with his god forsaken smirk. "How do you feel?", narrowing her eyes in concentration Y/N rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers, making sure that everything felt as it should be, "I feel fine, everything's dandy", smiling he inched closer, "Good, because I need you to tell me if I still have your consent, if you're 100% sure we can continue".  
Y/N blinked, a dumb struck expression in her face; A part of her was getting worked up again, excited and ready to see what his 'continue' would be, while the other was moved by how considerate he was. The bar is so low it's not even funny. As her blush deepened so did her smile, "Yes you have my consent, we can continue". His hand grabbed a hold of her hips, bringing her closer, making Y/N sit on his lap, "Good girl...", his lips softly mouthed the muscles of her neck, sucking, biting, and licking the spot after to soothe the red skin, before he'd drag his canines all the way down her shoulder. Y/N barely stifled her moans, head moving out the way to make it easier for him, relishing in his growl of appreciation at her submission. The hands on her hips hoisted her up even more to gain easier access to her breasts, mouth and lips cold like the rest of him as he lavished her chest. Y/N's head fell on his shoulder, chest involuntary sticking out to present herself to him. "You can handle more right?" Nodding she gasped, as two of his fingers grazed her still wet opening, massaging and gathering her cum before they left her, "Do you trust me love?", Blinking she hummed, "Always".  
"Then lower yourself"  
Bracing herself she slowly started to lower her hips, although confused, until she froze as something sleek and hard touched her lips.  
"Lower love"   
Moaning softly Y/N lowered herself more, although slowly, until the head of the dildo breached her opening, stretching her making her feel that little bit of pain she loved so much. "F-fuck...Midas i-"   
A yelp cut her off as the hands on her hips pushed her down even further.  
"I said lower, Y/N"  
His purr made her shiver, legs shaking and screaming in protest as she forced herself down the base of the toy, now fully resting on Midas' laps again. Y/N felt throughly filled, the stretch just a numb discomfort in the pleasure she felt, but between her and her thoughts, as much as she enjoyed the toy, it was nothing compared to the real deal.   
Midas observed her, taking in every little gasp and moan and shake of her hips as her body adjusted to the intrusion, and when she finally settled he sprung into action, gripping her hips with more force than before, slowly raising her before letting her drop down. "Come on love, ride it like you mean it" her hands on his shoulders tighten their hold for support as she slopply rode it, mouth open as saliva dripped down. Smirking he brought his lips next to her ear, "Ride it like you mean it and maybe I'll reward you with my cock". Y/N screeched at his words, walls fluttering against the toy as an unexpected ograsm ripped through her. This was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally on wattpad, but since webtoon wants to remove all NSFW book on wattpad I've decided to upload it here


End file.
